A Little Creppy
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: All her friends were dead, including her sister. But what if it's nothing but a dream? A horrible, horrible dream that has no reason to be playing in her mind? Now she has to get it to stop, or else her friends will be nothing more than dead bodies with blood running down their faces in the form of death.
1. Chapter 1

_"A Little Creepy"_

It was dark. Pitch black, really. Nothing was visible no matter how deeply you squinted your eyes. However, in an instant the world around zapped into something like a post-apocalyptic world, the many tall buildings that would resemble a New York City sky-line letting smoke steadily drift off. The areas where buildings were not seen high up were instead in ashes on the ground, probably from a fire that would soon take the still standing ones.

And then a girl ran up to her, nearly knocking her off her feet with the unexpected appearance. "Tori, Tori, you gotta run! There's a guy with a gun coming this way!" It was Cat with her bright-red hair in disarray to match their surroundings. "Haha, I remember one time my brother found a gun in a store parking lot. A car got shot, but-"

The little girl was cut off as a gunshot rang out and she fell to the floor while gripping her arm. Tori tried to move, run, do anything, but she was frozen in fear, her hands coming up to her face but not quite touching them as if her skin would burn otherwise. A fluffy-haired boy came next with a puppet in his hands.

"Have you found any of the others?" he asked quickly, but all Tori could reply with was a shaking of her head in 'no' and looking and pointing at Cat. "Dang it, I thought they all escaped before that gang bombed it here..."

Robbie's words wandered off, and he began running away straight ahead of Tori. He only made it a few feet before another gunshot was heard and he crumpled to the floor like Cat previously did. This time she ran. Ran in the completely opposite direction of her two now-dead friends. Before she even realized a person was there, she bumped into him.

She let out a small scream before he covered her mouth with his hand. "Tori, relax, it's just me, Beck." He sounded too calm when all this was going on. Too dang calm. "Have you seen any of our friends?" He talked soft and evenly, like she was a baby. A delicate child that would break if talked to the wrong way.

"C-Cat and Robbie are d-dead... I haven't s-seen any-" She was stopped once again by his hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I get it. Just chill. We can still find Jade and Andre. Even your sister might be around here somewhere," Beck spoke, now looking around to spot not only their friends but possibly anyone else out to kill.

His attempts proved to be useless, as a knife flew across the air, sticking him in the side of the head. Both their faces instantly showed fear. He was dead. In the head was a brain, and if the brain is stabbed like... like his was now... he was just a dead man. He dropped to the floor as his world got blurry, and his breathing stopped. His body didn't move up and down like breathing was supposed to make it do, meaning another of her friends had been claimed by whoever was out killing.

Her eyes and body spun around as a hand touched her shoulders, and her only guess was that she was surely dead, just like everyone else so far was. Instead she was met by Jade.

"Vega-"

"No... No... j-just get away... You're gonna die i-if you stay near me. Just get away!" Tori began backing away, tripping on Beck's body and falling down behind it away from Jade.

She was in hysteria, and Jade walking towards her was helping none what-so-ever. She was left to crawl backwards, getting back up to her feet after just a few seconds.

"I just wanted to give you this to protect yourself." In her hand was a gun. A shiny black gun that looked like the same kind they use in all movies and television shows.

"I-I don't want it..." She kept walking, backing away from Jade, who still kept coming her direction. Her ears blanked out for a second, and she didn't hear when Jade's gun hit the cement floor, previously used as a road. Then she watched Jade fall just a few feet away from Beck with a pool of blood around his head. Now a pool of blood was forming around Jade's abdomen.

She screamed. She screamed again and again, but she couldn't hear it. She was mute for the first five screams before her hearing came back. And then she felt a pair of arms gently hug her around her waist. "Tori, you gotta be quiet, they'll hear you out here like this." It was Andre now.

Her breathing came out heavily through her mouth, but no words would come out. She was herself mute now from the shock of it all. She hoped it was just the heavy feeling of danger that caused the feeling of something heavy on her back, but then it felt a little warm. Before she knew exactly what was happening, she felt Andre's arms now around her feet. He was dead. Everyone was dead.

Her sister was the only possible person that could be alive, considering it was all her school-friends who were slowly dropping off the face of the earth. Tori hastily shook herself free from the dead-man's arms and ran behind a building to the right. She could see all her friends, lining the road every few feet or yards you walked.

"Tori..." A whisper, but that even scared her enough to whip her body around to see Trina coming her way. She was a mere ten feet away when at least ten continuous gunshots assaulted her ears. Each hit Trina, her blood flying out slightly with each new injury. And then she dropped to the floor like all the others had with an ocean-sized mass of the red liquid coming out of her.

Then she felt a pain in her own stomach with a metallic taste forming in her mouth. A knife protruded from her belly, and blood dripped its way out of her mouth to hit the floor. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she saw before hitting the ground was her sister, fear in her eyes of seeing Tori die before her eyes finally shut to knock her officially out of life.

A scream, and her eyes snapped open to reveal someone looming over her. She was prepared to scream again, but two soft hands made their way in front of her face. The figure above her sighed and removed the hands.

"T-Tori..." At that, the person leaned down and wrapped her arms around Tori in a hug.

"B-But... T-Trina... Y-You're supposed t-to be dead... And..." She couldn't talk anymore. She had just watched every one of her friends and her sister die, watched their blood exit their bodies to paint the dreary ground of the desolate world.

"Dead..." Trina trailed off at that new found knowledge. She released her grip around her sister and sat up. "Tori, it was just a bad dream," Trina clarified, using the same delicate voice Beck had to talk to her with in her dream.

Tori stared at her a moment. Then Trina stood up, which Tori expected meant she was about to leave. However, she instead outstretched her arm for Tori to grab hold of. "Come on," she nearly whispered.

She happily obliged, not wanting to waste another minute in her room where, apparently, she had just dreamed up everyone she cared about dying and, according to her, because of her. So, she gripped her hand and was pulled up and happy for the sudden considerate fashion her older sister was acting in when her legs nearly gave out on her. She could have sworn she heard Trina mumble a sarcastic, "So clumsy, it's a good thing I'm here!" while she heftily pulled Tori up from her nearly-on-the-ground position and wrapped her arm around her abdomen.

She guided Tori into her own room and let her sister climb in on one side. She then walked around to the other side and got in, pulling the covers over the two of them. It didn't take Trina long to realize that the panic and fear in her sister was obviously still there and was in no way ready to die down. With that in mind, she laid on her right side to face Tori, who was currently very interested in her ceiling by the looks of things.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Her voice stayed low, calm, unwilling to startle her or anything of the like.

Tori slowly moved her head to face Trina, who actually cared by how she looked at her. She fought over whether she should spill the whole dream, but her voice wouldn't come out, which made the answer a simple 'no' shake of her head.

With a small sigh, Trina spoke again. "Alright then. Just be lucky you weren't wearing any makeup. You would look like someone was gouging your eyeballs out with how much of it would be smudged on your face."

Tori took it lightheartedly at the actual thought that, if she wore makeup like Jade did, she truly would look devastating right now with how wet from crying her face felt. She then turned to lay on her own side to face her sister. "In the morning, I want you to tell me. Mom and Dad are out of town on business, and you know that I'm in charge, being the oldest and all."

Tori didn't reply. Instead she resorted to letting her sister give a short 'good-night' and closing her eyes. Now Tori was alone, with her older sister now on her way to sleep. She dreaded the idea of possibly waking up from the same scenario, only to be greeted by the same frightened face of Trina.

She curled under the blankets and let sleep take her back under. At least, until Trina woke her up some ridiculous way in the morning on their way to school.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Author's Note: It's weird writing a FanFiction for a regular show... I usually do it for anime. Oh well, I hope you liked the first chapter of this. It's kind of like a test to really see if anyone liked how I write... regular stuff, I guess... XD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_"A Little Creepy"_

When she woke up, she was greeted by her sister watching her, dressed and ready for school, at the end of her bed.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry up, Tori," her sister said with a smile before leaving her room, which was apparently where she planned to go before she realized Tori was waking.

She did as she was told and got out of the bed, eventually meeting her sister in the kitchen downstairs when she was dressed for school. She was sitting down at the table with an empty plate in front of her, minus a few crumbs.

"I made some waffles, if you want some," Trina suggested, pointing to the other waffle-filled plate opposite of where she was seated. Tori didn't reply, though, and instead just sat down where Trina had gestured to.

An awkward silence engulfed the pair, and it made Trina even more uncomfortable that all Tori did was stare at the food on her plate. In a strange sort of way, she stood up and stepped over to her sister, cutting a piece of the food and handing her the fork it was stuck to.

"Here," she spoke a little more forcefully than she would have liked.

Tori took the silverware and did as she was told, continuing so as to not be treated like an infant again.

"I didn't forget what I told you last night. So what's wrong?" Trina asked as she situated herself in her chair once more.

"Forget about it, we're gonna be late for school," Tori spoke, shoving a piece of the waffle into her mouth and standing up.

Trina sighed and got up herself, following Tori in suit out the door. The drive to school stayed in silence, but Trina did look over occasionally at her sister. There were slight purple marks under her eyes, and she only hoped she didn't stay up much later after she herself fell asleep. On top of that, all she did was stare at her fidgety hands, making Trina feel like she was the normal one in the family for once.

When they arrived at school, Tori got out and closed her door before Trina, muttering something about being late for class. Trina left it at that and headed her own way. Eventually lunch rolled around; but when she passed Tori and her friends' table, Tori was no where to be seen.

"Hey, have any of you seen Tori?" she asked the five teenagers.

They all looked around at each other before Cat spoke up.

"She fainted in Mr. Sikowitz's class. Then-" Trina started talking over her at this point.

"How'd she faint?" She sat down in between Cat and Andre, looking to the left and the right for anyone to reply to her.

"We were doing a scene, and it was between me, Cat and Tori," Beck replied. "At one point, Cat dropped a bottle of red punch, and it got on all three of us." He stopped there, not sure if he wanted to be the one to tell the entire story.

"Why did you have a bottle of red punch?" Trina asked, looking right at Cat.

"I was thirsty, duh!" Cat giggled slightly before continuing. "And I dropped it only because Beck bumped into me while I was drinking it."

"I didn't bump into you, I was trying to take it away so you could say your line," Beck corrected.

"What happened next?" Trina shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Cat giggled again.

Beck didn't wait for Cat to continue the serious story from a remark like that. "She looked like she wanted to talk, but she just pointed at us two while gaping like a fish out of water," Beck spoke, finishing the story unlike what originally hoped. "And then she just-" he moved his hand across his neck in the sign usually associated with 'knock it off'- "passed out."

"So what's the matter with oh-so-perfect Miss Vega?" Jade asked from her seat next to Beck.

"Jade, cut it out," Andre spoke, interested himself, though, at what was wrong with their friend.

"It's a weird story, even I don't know all the details. She won't tell me the whole thing," she replied. "But last night I woke up, and she was screaming. When I got to her room, she was still asleep, so I figured she was just having a nightmare. At first she wouldn't wake up, she just kept screaming. And when she did wake up, she was shocked, saying that I was supposed to be dead."

"Too bad you weren't," Jade spoke, a somewhat devilish grin on her face.

"Jade, that's not nice!" Cat now said in her ever-so-innocent voice.

"Wait, maybe her dream also had Beck and Cat in it," Andre began. "And if you died, they could have, too. The red punch that got on them possibly reminded her of blood, and she passed out because she thought you were dying again."

"But what would even cause her to think we were dead?" Cat asked, although not completely understanding the full extent of it all.

"Jade did show us a pretty gory film yesterday in class," Robbie answered.

Jade picked up from Cat's comment. "There were a few people who got killed. But obviously it wasn't bad enough for the teacher to ban me from showing it." She smirked here, clearly satisfied with the propositions of her movie.

"So, Trina, do you think this was just a dream triggered from the movie? And that it will be fine tonight when she goes home with you?" Beck asked. That apparently was the end of their conversation, as Jade, Cat, and Robbie began getting up to leave for class.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, but she was already getting up herself to leave.

She hoped to find Tori in the nurse's office or even the guidance councilor's, but she was in neither, saying that she went to class already after waking up and insisting she was fine. With no where else to turn, she headed back to her own class. The teacher rambled on about something or another, she didn't pay much attention. When the bell rang, Trina was the first out of class.

On her way to Tori's locker, she bumped into Jade, carrying a few makeup supplies in her hands.

"Was Tori in the class you just came from?" she asked, not even looking at the other girl.

"Yeah, she'll be down here in a few minutes," Jade replied with obvious lack of interest in anything the girl spewed.

Trina waited on the stairs, messing with her phone to pass the time, while Jade disappeared to the right, unknown where to Trina, while she began putting some of the makeup onto her face with a paintbrush-like utensil. The hallway steadily cleared, leaving only a few select people hanging out around the stairs or in front of their locker after a minute.

Jade reappeared after two minutes, standing next to Tori's locker that, again unknown to Trina, had her head slightly inside to fish out a book. She gently closed the locker and was met by what appeared to be a bloody and beaten Jade. Her hair was a mess, uncombed with a few 'fly-aways' here and there. Her left eye was bruised and a trail of blood came from her mouth, matching the infected-looking gash on her forehead.

She wanted to scream in fright, but she couldn't say anything. She felt so useless like in Sikowitz's class, when her two friends got 'blood' on them. She started to back up slowly, her wobbly legs not letting her move to fast. Something smacked into her from behind, and she turned around to see Beck. There was a red hand print covering his face.

"Jade, can you get this makeup off of me al..." He looked down instead of forward at his girlfriend, Tori staring right back at him and unmoving, except for her mouth that seemed couldn't breath enough.

Tori looked back behind her at Jade, then back at Beck. Then back and forth and back and forth... She backed into the lockers as Beck walked closer to her.

"Tori, relax, it's just me, Beck." The breath caught in her throat. He said the same thing before- She pushed him to the ground, covering his head with her body. At this Jade's eyes widened, not expecting something so crazy from her.

"Get off my boyfriend, Vega!" Jade spat, pulling her up by her sides and into the lockers.

Beck began to get up, but Tori started mumbling. "No... No, he's gonna die, no..." Tears were falling down her cheeks, and her voice could barely produce even those few words.

He stayed on the ground, covering his head with his arms for whatever reason she had. "What are you talking about!" Jade screamed in disgust.

Trina heard the commotion by this point, running over as fast as her heeled-shoes would allow her to.

"What are you doing!" she spat at Jade, just looking at Beck, Tori, and Jade for any kind of logical explanation for the positions they were in.

"I was just playing with some makeup here when _she_ decided to tackle Beck to the ground!" Jade replied, just as harsh as Trina spoke to her. Jade stepped up to Tori's sister, pointing at Beck and Tori. "So now, explain why your sister is freaking out and thinking Beck is going to die."

Beck stood up now that Jade was away from the two, and he took her shoulders in his hands. "Tori, this is just makeup, alright? Do you understand? The same with Jade," he whispered, looking dead into her eyes.

She nodded her head up and down, her breathing calming the slightest bit. He released her from his hold, but regretting it when he had to catch her from falling face-first into the floor.

"I just told you, she had a nightmare where apparently everyone died! If she sees blood on his face, what else is she going to expect! And don't even play that you didn't do this on purpose!" Trina yelled, Beck and Tori watching the two.

Jade opened her mouth to shoot back a comment, but was cut off as Tori spoke. "Stop... I-I'm sorry..." Both girls and Beck turned to look at her. "I-It's my fault, I'm sorry..." She sighed, leaning her head on Beck's arm in defeat and closing her eyes after getting another view at Jade's face.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, was that all right to anyone? Didn't get too much description in that, I didn't think. XD But I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. XD  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_"A Little Creepy"_

After the ordeal at school, Trina decided to drive Tori home, even though her sister refused her offer. It wasn't until Beck, though stopped at first because of Jade, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

He didn't put her down until Trina opened the car door for him to place her in there. The ride home was just the the morning ride: awkward silence, Tori watching her fidgety fingers. As Trina parked the car and took the keys out, she leaned back in her seat, giving herself a second to think before speaking.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now? Like why you freaked out in the hallway and passed out in class?" she asked, considerate for once in her life.

Tori turned her head to face her, a little nervous. "Am I acting stupid?" she replied, which didn't quite answer the question.

Trina placed her hand on Tori's shoulder and looked straight at her. "You're not acting stupid, alright?" She gave a light laugh and a small smile came to her face. "You know there's a reason why you're acting like this, but we can't help you unless you tell us."

Tori gave a soft sigh and leaned back into her chair. "I had a nightmare last night, and... and all of you were killed- Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Andre, and you... With guns and knifes... I don't even know exactly what killed Jade, and you got shot, like, ten times or something..." She finished her very descriptive-less story (at least, compared to how it played itself in her mind.)

Trina swallowed hard at the thought of having a dream like that, Tori getting shot ten times for her only to stand there and watch it happen. "Well, you had enough proof today that we're all alive and well, minus the red juice Cat spilled and the makeup-prank Jade pulled," Trina spoke, now opening her door and getting out.

She stepped up to the front door, unlocking it with Tori coming behind her. They entered, and Tori realized that by now school had to be out anyway. With that in mind, she plopped onto the couch, her legs up in the air with her body downward on the furniture.

"Do you want anything to eat, Tori?" Trina asked from the kitchen as she bent over to peer inside the fridge.

"No..." she spoke, muffled by the couch.

She fell asleep a few minutes later after laying down completely onto her new 'bed,' not being awoken again until her sister bothered her.

"Tori... Come on, Tori, it's after ten. Go get in your bed," she whispered, as if someone else would be awoken from her talking too loud.

She did as she was told, standing up and trotting up the stairs half-asleep. She reached her room and crawled under the covers, falling asleep for a second time.

She knew the inside of her eyelids would make it dark, but around her almost seemed to be a darker shade of black, however that was possible. And then she was met by the same world as before, with smoke blocking any sunlight from gliding through to below and buildings smoking before tumbling down to the ground in piles of ash.

She wasn't exactly sure what, but the smallest noise, like a foot scraping against the floor almost, made her spin on her heels to turn around. In a line facing her were her friends: Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Andre, and Trina. They all stared at her emotionless but all looked straight at her. And then something poked her foot, causing her to look down. She thought it was possible to choke on air at that moment, as a gun laid below her, it's tip facing her foot.

And then she watched Andre fall forward with blood dripping down his face from a shot through his head. The other teens reacted by gasping or covering their mouths with their hands. None screamed, though. Not a one. And then two more shots flew across, which appeared to come from a tall point in one of the buildings. One grazed Tori's left side, but she didn't utter a word. Robbie was dropping backwards from a wound to his head, as well.

Cat started to run away in fright, but a long knife, if not a sword, made contact through her skull, making her crumble from the force of the impact. The only ones remaining alive were Beck, Jade, Trina, and Tori by this point.

"Pick up the gun, Vega," Jade spoke with an evil grin.

"Jade's right. I know we're just part of your dream, but if you can figure out how to beat it, you won't have it anymore," Beck spoke after seeing Tori begin to shake her head in shock to what Jade vaguely said.

She bent down and gripped the gun. Her eyes didn't leave it until she saw blood splash onto her hand and the gun. Beck was down, a third gunshot used in this nightmare.

"Hurry up, Vega! The longer you take, the more you'll have to watch us get killed!" Jade shouted.

Tori looked over at her sister, who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal so far.

She was nodding her head up and down, agreeing with the other girl. Tori took the gun and pointed it forward to get a good grip of it. And then she felt the ricochet of pulling the lever as if it was butter and letting a bullet leave the weapon. She stared forward to see her sister with blood foaming from around her heart. Another human heap on the floor she became, and Tori let the weapon unknowingly release itself from her grip.

She screamed, and Jade marched over to her in disgust, lifting her up by her shirt collar. "Shut up, already! Figure out how to beat this game! If I die, then you'll have to start all over again!"

The girl released her hold on Tori, and she immediately went for the gun at her feet. She kept it facing downward, too scared it would go off and shoot Jade, especially now that the shot to her side was making her slightly unstable.

She pointed the gun at herself, looking at Jade in the process.

"No, you idiot! Everyone knows you die in real life if you get killed in your dreams," Jade retorted as she crossed her arms against her chest and turned her head away from the 'idiot.'

Her final lifeline was cut when a forth gunshot from the same area was heard and made contact with Jade's head.

She didn't scream this time. She couldn't, she was shocked awake and jumped upward into a sitting position on her bed panting and sweating. Trina wasn't in her room this time, but she did so greatly wish she was. Flinging the covers off of herself, she quickly made her way into her sister's room across the hall. She was sure she seemed like a manic when she gripped her arm and shook like mad, whispering, "Trina, wake up. Please, wake up, Trina!"

"Leave me alone..." she trailed off before coming to the realization her arm was starting to hurt from whatever Tori was doing to it.

She opened her eyes, and, through the small amount of light coming from the moon outside and the streetlights, she saw Tori staring at her scared, begging her so desperately to just wake up. "Climb in on the other side, and go back to sleep," she mumbled.

The hurtful shaking to her arm stopped, and she heard the scrapping of Tori walking across the floor before a slight indention to her side was felt from the other girl getting into the bed.

When Trina woke up the following morning to her annoying alarm, she could of sworn she got under the covers before going to sleep. She turned off her side to see her sister hogging the entire comforter with the material wrapped around her body with only her eyes and above showing.

"Tori!" she screamed, pushing her sister off the bed.

She landed with a thump on the floor and gave a soft moan at her stupid sister's action. "Why would you do that...?" Tori asked as she pulled the cover over her head to cover herself completely.

"Because! You stole the blanket!" She gave a small laugh at the end to relax the mood before getting up herself and standing beside Tori. "Now get ready, you can't sleep in this morning," she finished nonchalantly, beginning to walk out the door.

Twenty minutes later both Trina and Tori were situated at the kitchen table. Trina was busy on her phone, texting who knows while shoving a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. Tori, on the other hand, was resting her cheek on her fist, her elbow on the table. Her eyes closed, and she was lucky her body didn't move, otherwise leading to having her face in her own bowl of cereal.

Trina looked up after five minutes of being unaware of her sleeping sister and shouted, "Tori!"

She was scared by the scream and jumped in her seat. Trina, on the other hand, starting laughing at the notice that her arm slammed into her bowl and caused the milk to spill over the table and onto her pants. Tori closed her eyes once more, placing her hand on her forehead in defeat and giving a sigh.

"Here..." Trina couldn't say anything without giving another small laugh. "Let me help you here..." She trailed off while grabbing a large clump of paper towels off the counter and laying them across the table. "Just go get changed again, I'll clean up the rest out here."

With that, Tori left the kitchen and headed back up the stairs into her room for a new set of clothes. She returned not even ten minutes after to see the table and the floor completely clean, and Trina was situated back in her seat on her phone and done with her breakfast.

As Tori walked back into the space Trina occupied, her sister looked up, her eyes now off of her phone. "Oh, Tori, come here," she commanded. Trina stood up and stepped over to her sister, putting the back of her hand onto her forehead.

"What are you-"

"You know, you have a fever." She removed her hand and sat back down in her chair.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Tori asked, sitting back into her chair now.

"Well, you've had a nightmare the past two nights. The day you got the first one, Jade showed a creepy video in class. Or, at least, that's what your friends said," Trina began explaining while she shoved her phone into her backpack beside the table. "And since you have a fever, that might just be making it worse for you. With your mind and all, I mean."

Tori waited a few seconds before replying. "You know, you're not as stupid today as usual," she said with a joking-like smile on her face.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I'm not sure if there's going to be only one or two more chapters. But I might not be able to update soon because of school work and all that junk for getting ready to begin the beginning of August. :I Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, though, I do love to know what you liked or what you hated. XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_"A Little Creepy"_

The two arrived at school, and Trina was surprised when Tori told her to tell her friends nothing of her illness... right before she excused herself to puke in the restroom. While Tori was currently occupied, Trina noticed her group of friends sitting around on the stairs before class started. She walked over, and all their heads looked up at her.

"Hey, where's-" Andre began, but Trina cut him off with a finger over her mouth and a 'Shh' sound.

"Look, I figured out why Tori's been freaking out," she nearly-whispered.

"One time, my brother started acting weird when he saw a cockroach outside," Cat began. "He-" she now was cut off by Andre speaking again.

"Just tell us, what's up with her?"

"This morning, Tori fell asleep at breakfast; and when I felt her head, it was warm." Trina started her explanation, but she sat down in the middle of the group in the middle to make herself more comfortable. "She has a fever, and right now she's actually throwing up in the bathroom." This earned a few 'Ew's from Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre. "So what I figured out-"

"Wait, you're telling me you're smart enough to figure something out? Hehe," Rex mocked as Robbie covered the puppet's mouth.

"Anyway, I figured out that her fever's just been giving her strange dreams. And the video Jade showed in class made them all janked up," Trina finished.

The group looked up at Jade, who hadn't said a word or given the slightest bit of interest. "What? It's not like I knew she was sick or anything." Jade took a sip of her coffee after speaking, even though her comment didn't show much of any distaste at the slight anger towards her.

"Yeah, but you did kind of pull that whole thing with the makeup yesterday," Andre called out, obvious that everyone now knew that the ordeal happened.

Jade was about to make another retort, but Trina broke into their little fight. "Just act like you don't know anything, though, alright? I promised her I wouldn't tell you guys right before we walked in the doors."

They all looked at one another doubtfully, and then Beck spoke up. "But if she's sick, shouldn't she go home?"

Trina sighed before answering. "Yeah, but she refused to stay home. She said it would just worry everybody. And she is right, by how you guys are acting." A small smile wove it's way onto her face at the realization of how spot-on Tori was about her friends.

They couldn't reply to Trina after that, as Tori appeared from around the corner, and she dashed off up the stairs to hide away. Their friends all got up themselves and walked over to her, meeting her in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, Tori," Andre was the first to greet.

Cat, though, was following behind the crowd and ran up to hug the girl. "Hey, Tori, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cat," she replied, and Beck continued the conversation.

"Where've you been?" It was almost sing-song or mockery, but nothing cruel or venom-like was in his words.

"Yeah, we know you were not just in the bathroom puking," Cat told, and everyone gave a loud groan, Tori giving a 'deer-in-the-headlights' kind of look. At that point, Andre pulled Beck away from the crowd, leaving just Tori, Cat, Jade, and Robbie. The remaining members of the group didn't appear to notice, all too consumed by Tori's dilemma.

Tori then caught sight of Jade staring at her, but the girl looked away after a few seconds when Cat seemed to be wrapping up a short story she was telling to them about her brother. Only Robbie was listening really, but Cat didn't seem to notice.

"But then he left, so the cart was left in the store." By then Tori and Jade were sure not even Robbie knew what she was talking about. The two girls gave a glance at Robbie before looking strangely at the red-headed girl. "Whatty?"

Cat returned their looks with an oblivious smile, and a few seconds later Tori felt awfully rude for excusing herself. She shot another look at Jade and Robbie, finally at Cat when she started speaking. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back..."

She disappeared from the same place she appeared earlier, and Cat seemed confused. "Why'd she leave like that?"

Jade waited a moment before replying, giving her enough time to come up with an idea. "Robbie, I think Andre and Beck need you." She gave a sharp glare at him by widening her eyes and twitching her head to the front doors that the two other boys left from earlier. "I think you should bring Cat with you."

The boy seemed to understand just from the harsh look, but he acted normal anyhow. "Alright... Come on, Cat."

The two left the school, Robbie leading, as Jade went down past Tori's locker to the girl's restroom. She opened the door, and waited a moment, keeping quiet to not let anyone know she was there. Then she heard a toilet flush and the first door's lock open. Tori stepped out and nearly jumped in surprise of Jade being in there.

"What are you..." She trailed off, not too sure what she could really ask that would make Jade explain herself.

"Look, I just wanted to... apologize for yesterday. The whole... makeup thing." Her tone matched the one she used at Nozu's during their 'date,' meaning she, even though she's as mean and rotten as can be, was trying to be nice.

Tori gave a small smile and stood beside Jade, leaning on the door for support. "Thanks... But, I should really be apologizing. I kind of went crazy yesterday and that thing with Beck..." She sighed and closed her eyes with her head facing towards the floor.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jade asked and scoffed in something relatable to either annoyance or disbelief. "I was the reason you did what you're apologizing for, and you still think this is all your fault?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, Tori assuming through sound that she was annoyed at her and wanted to forget about how stupid her words were.

She put the phone back into her pocket and grabbed Tori's wrist, to which she moved out of the way and followed Jade out of the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Tori asked, and she watched as she was just carried out of the school.

"Home, that's where."

They made it eventually to the others, minus Trina, and they were all around Andre's car, which he had pulled into the middle of the driving part of the lot. They all looked up when the two girls came close enough.

Tori opened her mouth to complain, but Andre started talking. "Now look, I'm just going to drive you home, and you're going to relax, alright? Just take a day off to get rid of your little cold."

He opened the passenger side of the car door, and Jade pulled her around to shove her inside. She resorted to pushing Tori's head down and under the hood, slamming the door shut after the girl was fully inside the vehicle.

She rolled down the window with the knowledge Beck pushed on the door to prevent her from reopening it. She wasn't allowed a word in, apparently, as Cat spoke. "Bye, Tori! See you tomorrow!" She gave a small giggle, and Andre entered from the other side, turning the engine on and rolling up Tori's window with his driver's side button.

She watched her other friends slowly wash away from the window view while Andre drove off. She leaned back deep into the chair when they were out of sight and shut her eyes to relax like Andre suggested.

"Hey, Andre?" she asked after a few silent minutes went by.

"Hm?"

"How did Jade's movie end?"

He went silent for a moment, not sure if he should answer or not. "Well, there was a guy with a bunch of weapons hiding in one of the tall towers. The main character eventually found him after playing some game of his a few times, and the guy jumped out of the window, scared he would get killed anyway. Why?" He looked over at her before quickly returning his view to the road.

"Just wondering, that's all..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there's going to be one more chapter, I think. Just don't expect it tomorrow... Too much work. :I XD Hoep you enjoyed~!_


	5. Chapter 5

Now at home, Tori wasted her day sitting in front of the television, too tired to do much of anything else. And she was sure that if she went to sleep and watched one of her friends get killed now, she would puke her guts out. That ruled sleeping out of the question.

It got boring quick, though, watching the TV hour after hour. But she flipped channels- jolting awake two or three times a few seconds after her eyes shut in sleep- until her sister got home, to which she simply turned her head to watch her walk in.

"Hey," she greeted before looking back at the show, as if she was watching it.

Trina didn't reply. Instead she walked right past her and into the kitchen to put her backpack onto the table. Tori got up and followed her into that section of the house; but as Trina stepped behind her, she didn't expect her to pick her up from around her abdomen.

"Trina! Put me down!" she screamed. It proved useless, as she she carried all the way up the stairs and into her room, being flung onto her bed.

"Go to sleep already," Trina spoke as she pulled the covers from the bottom of the un-made bed on top of her.

She didn't let Tori give a word of reply before she walked out and closed the door behind her. She was now left in the dark to do nothing but sleep the day away, even if it was the last thing she wanted. However, her eyes wove their way shut in a few quick minutes, and she rolled onto her side to clutch her covers closer to her chest.

When her eyes opened once more, she was only slightly prepared for what met her. The towers around still burned around her, but dead bodies of random people she had never even seen before littered the ground, some even hanging from a broken window in a few buildings. She looked down to her feet to avoid the image, only to be met by a dead boy's arm across both her feet.

She covered her mouth with her hands, afraid she might puke at the sight. She turned to run, but that nearly caused her to ram right into a person- a living one, at that.

"J-Jade..." she whispered, now removing her hands slowly.

"Have you figured out how to beat the game?" Jade asked with the same emotionless persona she usually wore.

"Y-Yeah... He's just in one of the towers, and if we find him then... then he commits suicide by jumping out of the window he shoots from..." She didn't meet Jade's eyes. Instead they darted around, finding them locked for a second on a few buildings, the smoke, and sickeningly a few dead bodies ready to fall out of some buildings.

"Alright, so get to it then."

At that Jade started walking away, and Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck seemed to appear out of thin air from her left.

At the sound of the first bullet mere seconds after her friends had come into sight, she expected one of the four around her to meet the ground, but it was Jade, just a few feet away, who was killed first.

Tori felt something vile rise up her throat, swallowing to prevent anything unnecessary from happening. She occupied her short time by finding a medium-sized tower that the gunshot might of come from.

She was too right- too right for her own good- when she watched a bullet come straight from the tower and impale itself into Cat, followed by another to kill off Robbie. They fell to the floor as Beck and Andre skipped their feet out of the path of their carcases.

The two boys looked over at Tori, who again swallowed- what she had to guess was both the vile taste and the fear that kept bubbling up to consume her. She didn't move but began speaking. "C-Come on, I know where the guy is."

Beck and Andre apparently knew what man she was babbling about, as they ran after her in a diagonal direction. They came off the road and hid behind one building made completely out of glass, like one seen in New York City. Tori kicked something rather hard and looked downward to see a pipe. Picking it up, she held it close to herself, and the two boys only gave each other a small glance at their worry for her- what they believe to be- anxiety.

The three started to move again, this time in between two rows of tall towering buildings, leaving them vulnerable for a few seconds. Another shot was heard; and, with Beck still mainly hidden behind the building they were just covered behind, Tori swung the pipe at Andre's feet to knock him to the ground. Tori and Beck hit the ground along with him, afraid they might be the target instead.

The bullet hit the ground a few feet away from them, and Andre stared at Tori, who held the weapon closer to herself while staring at the item that should have been his death. The black boy then looked at Beck for any sign of concern. He was only greeted by a sigh. Tori stood back up and started pulling desperately on Andre's sleeve to make him stand and move.

He and Beck stood like she wanted and ran behind the next building for cover. They ran over one more row to be in the back of the shooter's tower, out of view. They took it slow from there, making a straight line to get to the back of the tower. They entered the back door titled 'Emergency Exit' and were met by nothing but a flight of stairs.

Tori started to go forward, but she then felt the pipe slowly being taken from her grasp and then someone pick her up in the term 'bridal-style.' Her muscles tensed, and she didn't begin struggling as Beck began speaking. "Tori, relax, it's just me and Andre still."

In front of her, going up the stairs already, was Andre with the pipe hanging down by his right side.

"Why are you carrying me?" she asked, nothing to suggest she was angry- shocked, yes, but not angry- at the two boys.

"Girl, have you even noticed how loopy you are?" Andre started as he looked down from the first level-platform on the staircase.

"Andre's right. You're too worked up over this. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

It didn't register in the girl's mind that this was all a nightmare, and she gave in to the boys' arguments. Beck continued after Andre up the stairs, and after five floors of silence, they all seemed a little uneasy at the unknown of where the murderer was.

"Can you put me down now?" Tori asked shakily.

Beck complied, probably figuring her on-edge nerves would send her into some panic and force him to release her anyway. Andre offered her the pipe, and she took it, even though the item did weight a few pounds and one end dropped to the floor in the unstable grasp.

They walked up one more flight, Tori leading with the pipe in the position of a baseball bat, and the two boys were nearly pushed back down the flight at her sudden turn-around to be hidden from sight.

Beck and Andre peered up from their now hands-and-knees position on the floor to see a man with a black ski mask on, holding a long rifle pointed at the ceiling. He sat next to a window, just like on every floor they had walked up. Next to him was a box of ammo, some cartridges sticking out of the box and some even on the floor around it. Beside him with a sword and a few pocket knives, all weapons he had used in her previous dreams.

Pure luck- that was the only thing they could think of- was what they called one stray black hand gun just a ruler's length away from them. Andre, closest to the weapon and the man, reached out and took the weapon into his hand. He, still slowly and carefully, retreated back to their hidden spot.

"Here, Tori," he whispered and handed it out to her.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she shook her hands in front of herself. "No, no, I-I can't take that. Last time I shot Beck with it."

The two boys exchanged a glance, and Beck decided it was best for him to give it a shot.

"Tori, this is your dream. Just take the gun for protection. We'll even hide down here-" he pointed to the leveled section of the staircase- "while you finish your dream up. Alright?"

To prove his point, him and Andre stepped down to hide. Andre handed the gun out once again, and Tori hesitantly took it. She then walked back up the few steps and out into the open, pointing the weapon at the man.

Her steps weren't as quiet as she had hopped, and the man sharply turned around to see a gun positioned a few inches from her face. He dropped the rifle from his hands and slowly, with his hands in front in surrender, stood up. Her gun followed his head as he got up from his position.

She had forgotten how the movie Jade showed ended, but it was quick to remember when the man turned on his heels and jumped out of the window. Beck and Andre ran up from their hiding place at the sound of a few shards of not-yet-broken glass from the window being busted.

She turned to face them, but any excitement was short lived at the feeling of being lightheaded. Tori backed up and she met the with wall, sliding down it to sit. Beck and Andre stepped cautiously over to her, not wanting to startle her now that her eyes were closed.

"Tori," Andre began.

She opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. "Guys? When does the dream end now?"

"Well, what came after this in the movie?" Andre asked.

"The credits. That was it," Beck replied.

It seemed his answer did something positive, as Tori woke in her bed with a start. She tried to steady her breathing, but the feeling of keeping a man at gunpoint, on top of the man having a much bigger gun than herself, was too much of a frightening experience to just forget about.

She looked to her right at a little digital clock that read '1:57.' There was no way she was just going back to sleep as if nothing happened. She got up from her bed and entered the bathroom, turning on the light switch and opening a cabinet above the sink. She pulled out a bottle of orange medicine and filled a small-ish plastic cup to the rim. Granted it tasted like absolute crap, she downed it all in one swig.

"Tori, what are you doing?"

Trina was at the door in her pajamas, stepping inside to stand next to her.

"What are you taking this for? You could just take some pills we have for your cold," she asked, slightly mumbling to herself as she tried to figure out what in the world her sister was doing.

"I wanted to go back to sleep. But I just can't sleep good after one of those dreams..." Tori, too, mumbled as she spoke.

Trina gave a small sight before placing her hand onto her shoulder. "Alright then. Just go back to sleep then."

That was the end of the conversation, and Trina left. She returned to her room and snuggled under her covers. A minute or two passed, and she had almost fallen asleep when she felt the other side of her bed move.

"Goodnight, Tori."

"'Night, Trina..."

_End_

* * *

_Author's Note: That's it~! I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope the end wasn't a disappointment to anyone. XD_


End file.
